The present disclosure relates to copper-nickel-tin alloys and processes for producing the alloys. The alloys are homogeneous and exhibit high strength and ductility.
Copper-nickel-tin alloys exhibit very high freezing range which results in deleterious segregation and porosity in conventionally melted and cast alloys. In particular, such alloys containing from about 9 wt % to about 15 wt % nickel and from about 6 wt % to about 8 wt % tin exhibit these drawbacks.
It would be desirable to develop new homogeneous, high strength copper-nickel-tin alloys and processes for producing the alloys.